


But Where's Cas?

by ragnarthevikingcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, I literally just wrote this., John is dead, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sam and Jess are married, mary is alive, my gift to you, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarthevikingcat/pseuds/ragnarthevikingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought he and Cas weren't going to spend Christmas together.... He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Where's Cas?

Dean and Cas had planned on spending Christmas together, but when Dean's mom had asked him to spend the night on Christmas Eve and open presents with her, Sam, and Jess the next morning, he knew he couldn't say no. After all, it was their first Christmas without his dad, and Dean knew he needed to be there to support his mom. Cas decided to let the Winchesters enjoy their morning. He had plans, though. He and Dean would celebrate later. 

All the gifts had been opened. Dean had gotten some new pots and pans from his mom who knew how much he loved to cook, even though he never advertised it. From Sam and Jess he got a brand new Ruger LCR. So yeah, he'd had a pretty good Christmas, though he was content to just sit by the tree in the recliner, drinking his hot coffee, listening to Christmas music, and watching everyone else open their presents. Without his dad, the holiday was much less stressful since Dean didn't have to run interference between him and Sam to keep the arguments from escalating. Sure he missed the guy, but they all seemed to be adjusting well to life without John Winchester. 

Just as Dean thought the unwrapping was finished, his mom got a conspiratorial grin and walked back over to the tree. She grabbed a small box wrapped in plain brown paper from one of the branches of the tree and handed it to Dean. He took the small square box, eyebrow raised and began shaking it. "Who puts a present in the tree?" Dean asked with no real annoyance as he tore into the paper. 

The confusion on Dean's face only increased when he discovered the box had tiny hinges. It was a jewelry box of some kind. "Even if I'm dating a dude, it doesn't mean y'all need to buy me jewelry. You know that's not really necessary," was mumbled to no one in particular. Once he finally opened the box, his eyes fell on the most perfect ring he had ever seen. The outside was matte, pitch black tungsten, but once Dean examined it closer, the inlay was a shiny, polished rose gold. Raising his head, Dean looked from his mom to Sam and Jess, who all looked like they were up to something and holding excited laughter. "Does it say anything?" Jess prompted. 

"Oh, uh.." Dean trailed off as he held the ring close to his face, tilting it to get a better view of the inside. His eyes found the etched words that were in a familiar script. A more profound bond. Dean's heart rate picked up quickly. He knew that's how he and Cas had explained their relationship to others in the beginning. 

"But, where's Cas?" Asked Dean, who finally looked up from the ring. As soon as the words left his lips, he saw everyone's eyes focused just past him, and heard the floor boards behind him creak. It was no surprise when Dean turned to see the man he loved walking towards him, his blue eyes wild with adrenaline and brown hair just the right degree of disheveled. Both men broke into wide grins when they met each other's eyes. The smiles of everyone in the room only grew bigger when Cas got down on one knee in front of where Dean was sitting, taking the ring from Dean's slightly shaking hand. 

"Dean Winchester, you know we have a profound bond. I would give up anything to be with you. I need you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Working his absolute hardest to fight back tears, Dean nodded his head. "Dammit, Cas, of course I'll marry you." Dean practically pulled Cas into his lap once the ring was securely on his finger. Without hesitation, their lips met in eager greeting, Dean's hands finding their way through Cas' hair, and Cas' hands were cupping Dean's scruffy face. Not even the throat clearing from Sam or giggles from mom and Jess could persuade the two to separate. After all, this was the beginning of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I promise I'll update my other fics soon now that the craziness of holiday prep is over. Enjoy his one shot as a peace offering. As always, please comment and tell me what you think! I love hearing from people!


End file.
